Janella: A Princess Girl
Janella: A Teen Princess is a 2014 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Veronica B. Velasco, starring singer-teen actress Janella Salvador in her own leading role, together with Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, Robi Domingo and Sam Pinto. The series was aired on IBC as part of the network's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from July 21, 2014 to August 21, 2015, replacing Janella in Wonderland. The fantaserye aired from Monday to Friday at 5:45pm (PST) before the network's top-rating newscast [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/Express_Balita Express Balita]. The second primetime leading role of Janella fresh from the success of her top-rating primetime fantaserye for mermaid Janella in Wonderland. She is a teen superhero to save us all from darkness through the power. It has been earned the light fantasy and action scene of being the feel-good fantaserye on Philippne TV was given a Strong Parental Guidance (Rated SPG) rating the MTRCB, which was imposed due to rumored fight mood of villains, evil, wizards, dragons, giant spiders and magic in fiction. Production 'Scheduling' Janella: A Teen Princess had its pilot episode broadcast on July 21, 2014 as part of IBC's Kapinoy Primetime block and is set to replace the network's first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. It was originally aired at 7:45 p.m. from July 21, 2014 until October 3, 2016 after Express Balita. However, in August 11, 2014, the fantasy series moved from 7:45pm into its 5:45pm timeslot as the pre-primetime series, it was previously occupied by Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and aired earlier as a lead-in to the network's flagship national evening newscast Express Balita, while the primetime fantasy-action superhero series Voltron Man moved to 7:45 p.m. slot and Only Me and You moves to 8:30 p.m. when the 9:15 p.m. slot will given way by the premiere of the primetime action drama series Kailangan Kita. The opening scene begin in each episode that appears the teen fantasy series with a story, after the opening scene, the opening intro with the theme song Sunny Day which is performed by Janella Salvador at start rolling begin before the scene every episode in the series. Janella's House Janella's House located at Quezon City as Janella Bernardo, her dad Jenine Bernado, dad Bobby Bernardo, Patrick Bernardo and her litle girl Andrea Bernardo (this is the address shown on Janella's license) along with Dog Puppy. Janella's home with a modern pieces is the main setting of most episodes of Janella: A Teen Princess. With her guest, Victor Fred, Alvin Fernando, Isabel and Vicky, among others. First floor, is the living room, the dining room, coat closet, laundry room, and the kitchen. The kitchen contains a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, and a table, and other typical kitchen tools. In the kitchen with an open-space layout for her kitchen, much like the so-called theater-type kitchens in most hotel buffet restaurants while kitchens where the whole food-preparation process can be seen by the guests, Mr. and Mrs. Bernardo wants convenient access to her appliances, cookware, and other kitchenware cooks for Janella, Patrick and Andrea. The living room features an inflatable sofa, a regular chair as a seat, computer, table and TV. There's a table and telephone. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. The glass-top dining table, which can accommodate eight persons, is from Furnitalia. Just across it is a slim sideboard that holds a flat-screen TV. The sideboard is where keeps her X-Box video-game console, which he only takes out when he has friends coming over. Finally there is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. In addition, pictures of friends, family, and her favorites are on the wall along with a porthole window. The landing of the staircase leading to the bedrooms is decorated. On stairs and the second floor is Janella's bedroom, his parents' bedroom, Andrea's bedroom for kids and bathroom. Her bathroom, a shower/bathtub, a sink, etc. His bathtub is decorated with a curtain. Janella's bedroom for young girl, while using her labtop computer. She keeps all of his belongings in her closet, cabinet, TV, some music like VCD and DVD, nail polish and also her bed, there is an alarm clock. Above his bed which has mattresses with a diving board. Swimming pool, in the infinity pool, especially at night, because it makes her feel she’s in another country. Black Lyric grand piano, the focal point of this corner near the stairs, is the same piano that he has used in writing the theme songs for some IBC-13 teleseryes. Victor's House Victor's House located at Quezon City as Victor Fred, his little boy Flex Fred and his grandmother Selena Frex (this is the address shown on Victor's license). Victor's home with a modern pieces is the main setting of most episodes of Janella: A Teen Princess. With her guest, Janella Bernardo, Patrick Bernardo, Isabel and Vicky, among others. First floor, is the living room, the dining room, coat closet, laundry room, and the kitchen. The kitchen contains a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, and a table, and other typical kitchen tools. In the kitchen with an open-space layout for her kitchen, much like the so-called theater-type kitchens in most hotel buffet restaurants while kitchens where the whole food-preparation process can be seen by the guests, Victor Fred and Selena wants convenient access to her appliances, cookware, and other kitchenware cooks for Victor and Flex. The living room features an inflatable sofa, a regular chair as a seat, computer, table and TV. There's a table and telephone. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. The glass-top dining table, which can accommodate eight persons, is from Furnitalia. Just across it is a slim sideboard that holds a flat-screen TV. The sideboard is where keeps her X-Box video-game console, which he only takes out when he has friends coming over. Finally there is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. In addition, pictures of friends, family, and her favorites are on the wall along with a porthole window. The landing of the staircase leading to the bedrooms is decorated. On stairs and the second floor is Victor's bedroom, his parents' bedroom, Flex's bedroom for kids and bathroom. Her bathroom, a shower/bathtub, a sink, etc. His bathtub is decorated with a curtain. Victor's bedroom for boys, while using her labtop computer and playing a gutiar. She keeps all of his belongings in her closet, cabinet, TV, some music like VCD and DVD and also her bed, there is an alarm clock. Above his bed which has mattresses with a diving board. Synopsis Brod Pete (Isko Salvador), in his office, he responds that Janella Bernardo watch. Nearing her sixteenth birthday at her middle child, Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old girl gets pretty to know that she's #1 superstar, and ask since when the series has been on. Janella's career has come along so wonderfully that it surprises even Janella herself. Janella meets Brod Pete at the studio, where Brod Pete says that. Janella signs a contract with IBC, and asks since when the series has been on responds that it's IBC's top light fantasy series. Upon entering arrival at Janella's house at her 16th birthday party, to see mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi) with Andrea Bernardo (Xyriel Manabat) while she is shooting her launching her feel-good teen fantaserye, as Janella needs a catchphrase Oh My G! and Grrr, to change her primetime princess into the teen superhero while put the crown to Janella, and she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Oh My G!, begin the story of 16-year-old Janella Bernardo in her room and she typing my laptop, to see her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel). Her mom Jenine, Janella's mother who is at home together, her dad Bobby, Janella's father who is working in the office and at home and a young kiddie girl Andrea, a child women is for her kid while going to school. His brother Patrick (Jerome Ponce), a the silent and rebellious eldest child who tried for his sister. Oh my gee, you're so Grrr, her boyfriend Victor, a boy while she fall in love and she is so exciting to her surprising to crown from high school, she develops a crush on her brother's bestfriend. As the teen princess in the crown, Janella will transform a hero cutie superhero who will saves the day with my love spell, magic, and heart, and only girl in the world from fight darkness and packs a punch light through powers. Who will fight Witch Boy (RJ Ledesma), an evil witch boy in the world against the house in so high up to the sky. After some time, the prince boy Victor, who had met and fallen in love with Janella as a superhero, learns of her eternal sleep. Saddened by her apparent, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo / Super Janella * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred - Janella's love interest and Patrick's bestfriend. She calls him "Mallows". * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo - Janella's mom * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo - Janella's dad * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo - Janella's brother * Robi Domingo as Robi de Leon - Janella's other love interest. * Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano - Victor's interesting friend. Supporting Cast * [[Xyriel Manabat|'Xyriel Manabat']] as Andrea Bernardo - Janella's little girl * Ella Cruz as Ashley Sombrano (season 3-4) - Janella's new love from high school. * Rey "PJ" Abellana as Raffy Sombrano (season 3-4) - Mindy's father. * Eugene Herrera as Christian Ramirez (season 3-4) - A popular boy who crush on Ashley. * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred - Victor's little brother. * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred - Victor's grandmother. Victor's nanny when he was young and the head maid of the household. * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte - Classmate in high school as Janella's best friend. * Renz Velario as Marco dela Paz - Classmate in high school as Patrick's friend. * Kyle Vergara as Dennis Bautista (season 3–4) - Classmate in high school as Christian's friend. * Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz - Student in college. * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes - Student in college. * Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez - Student in college. * Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano - Vicky's close friend and a maid; later Andrea's nanny in the Bernardo family. * Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno - Isabel's close friend and a cook/maid in the Bernardo family. * Alfred Vargas as Hajji Bernardo - Bobby's foster father to the Bernardo children. * Fretzie Bercede as Jazz Raymundo - Student in college. * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" dela Paz - Jenine's loving grandmother * Bryan Santos as Nelson Hanson - Student in college. as Victor's friend Evil and Villains * Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis (seasons 1–3) (since July 21, 2014) * RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy - Who will fight Witch Boy, an evil witch boy in the world against the castle in so high up to the sky when the witch is an evil witch boy. (since August 4, 2014) * Pen Medina as Pumpkinator (voice) (seasons 2) * Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous (since August 11, 2014) * Kent Malunda as Men Rey (since August 18, 2014) * Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief - Working sewing together with the villain costume by sewing handkerchiefs together, becoming the villain as The Handker-Chief used a peddled flying machine to drop a huge red Chiffon, handkerchief over all the city so that he can make the city dissapear. Janella to fight The Handker-Chief, which is destroy the villains and enemies. (since August 25, 2014) * Eula Valdez as Kontrabada (seasons 2) (since September 22, 2014) * Alessandra De Rossi as Lady Shredder (seasons 3–4) (since March 16, 2015) - The alter-ego with her powers include sharp claws and sharp tongue. But Janella decide that defeats Lady sheeder when he tries to fight her. * Jovic Susim as Doktor Rocktopus (seasons 3–4) (since March 23, 2015) - His powers are "giving knife at the same time" with his tentacles, produce fire, shoot a light blue energy wave with red knife and can seal people or other things in bubbles made of anti magic energy that are impervious to nearly anything. * Princess Punzalan as Mandai (seasons 3–4) (since April 6, 2015) * Baron Geisler as Dark Laser (seasons 3–4) - Dark Laser wears a black space suit, a large cape and a helmet, and speaks in a deep voice, reminiscent of the real Darth Vader. It is unknown an alien, although the latter seems most likely as he has an army of space robots at his command, and wants to dominate Earth once Janella is out of the way. Dark Laser also has a variety of buttons on his suit which can transform him into different objects, such as a life raft, hinting that he may also be a giant living toy. It possess the "Dark Powers" which give him telekinesis and mind control powers. He also has an enormous army and much incredibly advanced technology at his disposal. (since April 13, 2015) Extended Cast * Hiyasmin Neri as Valerie Gonzales - Teacher from school. * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon - Janitor old man from school. * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista - Couch from school * Red Sternberg as Officer Landers, a police officer and Officer Lester's partner. Landers is an experienced cop with an easy going, sarcastic and joking personality. * Chico Ventosa as Officer Lester, a police officer who is Officer Landers' partner and a rookie. Former Cast Main Cast * Diego Loyzaga as Daniel Manzano (season 3: March 16, 2015-June 19, 2015) - Isabel's teenage brother and a popular boy in high school for Janella who develops a crush on Maja and Nikki. (moving to the teleserye Before I Fall in Love in July 13, 2015) Supporting Cast * Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos (seasons 1–3: July 21, 2014-June 19, 2015) - Classmate in high school as Janella's friend. (moving to the teleserye Before I Fall in Love in July 13, 2015) * Julian Estrada as Ivan Gonzalo (seasons 1–3: July 21, 2014-June 19, 2015) - Classmate in high school as Patrick's friend. (moving to the teleserye Before I Fall in Love in July 13, 2015) * CJ Navato as Mike Domingo (seasons 1–2: July 21, 2014-March 13, 2015) - Classmate i high school as Patrick's friend. (moving to the teleserye Before I Fall in Love in July 13, 2015) Special Guest These were also invited to the additional special guest stars from season 2 up to present. * Liza Soberano as Maja dela Cruz - Classmate in high school as Janella's friend. Her secret, crime-fighting alter ego whose discovers she has a super powers who fly while ready to save the day. * Bret Jackson as Pablo Alvarez (as the first guest) - He visited for Janella's brother Patrick Bernardo. * Alodia Gosiengfiao as Janine Ramirez * Rodjun Cruz as Robin Gomez * Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa-Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Richard Yap as Richard "Sir Chief" Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Michelle Vito as Charm Velario / Princess Charm - The teen kontrabida role and Janella's bet sister. Janella's "indentical yet somewhat hotter and prettier" who, according to Janella, chose the easy light of becoming a teen princess. Princess Charm then gets envious that everyone in Janella's house has for her. Princess Charm expresses her proms to see a teen princess with an idiot and a beautiful sweetheart and teen princess like Janella. * Joshua Dionisio as Rico Garcia - Due to his inability to focus, is about to fail a test that would keep him from moving to the next grade with his friends. In an effort to make Rico smarter than vampire boy, converts his Rico Halloween 2.0 into a Brain Busters helmet, increasing his intelligence rather than removing it. However. Should he be left unattended for too long, his brain will continue to grow until it explodes. It is up to shrink Rico's Brain back to its normal size. * Solenn Heussaff as Angelica Gomez * Andre Paras as Joshua Eusebio * Bela Padilla as Belle Santiago * IC Mendoza as Carlo Zamora * Aryanna Epperson as Libby Bustamante * Harana as Himself (Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos) * Julia Barretto as Julia Mendoza / Super Julia - A beautiful lady and Janella's best friend, she is about the beauty of true love. For JJSisters, Janella becoming Janella's superhero princess. * Enchong Dee as Rustom Barrerra - He calls her Chinito Problems about Janella. * JM Rodriguez as Armor Santos * Kylie Padilla as Ashley Raymundo - Patrick's new love. * Jolo Revilla as Ramon Padilla - The action man. * Mariel Pamintuan as Bianca Bernardo - Janella's elder daughter known for Bernardo Sisters. * Enrique Gil as Tony Rydinger - A popular boy who develops a crush on Maja. * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Agnes Bernardo - Janella's older sister. * Yassi Pressman as Lulu dela Paz * Andrei Felix as Rob Arevano / Computer Man - A man who got his powers from his P.C. by encounters the computer high-tech superhero in the world while Janella meets my Computer Man. Computer Man wears black tights adorned by a singular symbol of the milky way. A hacker by profession, he got struck by strange light from the milky way, which gave him the ability to get inside computers and the power to turn into bits and travel through electric wiring. * Tom Taus as Jeffrey Baltazar * Raine Salamante as Agnes de Guzman - Janella's best friend. * Josh Padilla as Kumander Bawang Production crew * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Headwriter: Julie Ann Benitez * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Directors: Jeffrey Jeturian and Veronica B. Velasco * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Associate Producer: Shayne Bona and Ruchel Covacha * Producers: Marivic H. Oducayen, Ruchel Covacha Edyl and Macy Delos Santos * Writter: Joel Mercado, Kay Conlu-Brondial and Joey Mallari * Creative Director: Deo Endrinal * Production Manager: Ellen Nicolas Criste * Production Design: Digo Ricio * Musical Score and Sound Design: Freddie Saturno, Andrei Dionisio and Melchora Mabilog * Stylist: Katherine Dilao * Master Editor: Dennis A. Salgado * Assistant Director: Epifania Limon * Art Development: Marvin Estrella and Raymond Valeriano * Wardrobe Mistress: Ryan Granedo and Noel Mante * Lightining Director: Rolando dela Cruz * Editors: Joseph Nathaniel Lopez, Godwin Lucena and Joy Buenaventura * Art Director: Richard Galvez * Location Manager: Jacqueline Papica * Talent Coordinator: Lydia Adriano * Screenwriters: Tammy Bejerano, Dado C. Lumibao and Michiko Yamamoto * Cinematography: Neil Daza * Promo Specialist: Ter Salire * Make-Up Artists: Rowena Legaspi * Post-Production Supervisor: Marielle de Guzman Navarro * Audioman: Art Morgan * Visual Effects Artist: Enrique Garcia * Gaffer: Ryan Basco, Albert dela Cruz, Elmer dela Cruz and Ruel Reyes * Sound Engineer: Alder Basbas * Camera Operator: Noel Bermundo and Nelson Crisostomo * Audio Engineer: Aeneid Pejo Episodes Production and development Janella: A Teen Princess launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit series and crew in the network's website. Due to public demand, IBC announced that the feel-good teen fantasy series starting August 2, 2014, the catch-up weekend episode marathon will air every Saturday at 10:00 a.m. (PST) and Sunday at 5:00 p.m. (PST) called Janella: A Teen Princess: Catch-Up Marathon. The marathon ended on October 12, 2014 to give away for the sports broadcast of the PBA games after 11 week break and on October 25, 2014 will also give away for free TV telecast of the NBA games, with the final encore episode shows Janella loves Victor. Reception 'Ratings' Based on data from Kantar Media, the primetime princess Janella Salvador's light fantasy drama consistent a high ratings with the pilot episode on July 21, 2014 garnered a 32.4% household rating or nine points on its opening premiere night higher than its rival programs on ABS-CBN's Hawak Kamay with 24.0% and GMA's Niño, that only got 15.5%, posing a big threat to the network wars as it posted high ratings that is setting trend of feel-good fantaserye (fantasy series) mania in the Philippines. On the same day, the hashtag #ILovePrincessJanella became one of the worldwide trending topics on Twitter. According to data from Kantar Media, the show consistently took the number 1 spot in daily nationwide television ratings, earning an average rating of 26.3% throughout the week of July 21-25 as compared to its rival network’s counterparts, which earned an average rating of 24.6% and 17.7%. As of August 11, 2014, after three weeks of premiere, the light fantasy series gained proved its supremacy became the most-watched program, grabbing the ratings nationwide garnering a total of 35.8% ratings share in first place beating its network’s counterparts, Hawak Kamay which earned an average rating of 26.1% and Niño got a rating of 16.6%. It is the most-watched television teen fantasy drama in the month of August nationwide with an average rating of 25.6%. In September 22, 2014, Janella: A Teen Princess became the phenomenon, huge success and remains to be one of the suscessful fantaserye registering with 36.6% ratings share than Hawak Kamay (29.2%) and Strawberry Lane (20.1%). The show received an all time high national TV rating with a whopping 36.1% on September 25, 2014, beating its rival programs Hawak Kamay with 29.4% and Strawberry Lane with only 20.4%. In October 6, 2014, after 11 weeks of premiere, the light fantasy series was moved to an earlier timeslot from 7:45pm to 5:45pm, as successfully conquered the feel-good early primetime viewing habit of TV viewers proved its supremacy became the most-watched program and gained its leading strike in its fourth month while registered 24.4% ratings share versus its competitors Pure Love with 22.8% and Seasons of Love with 12.6%. On November 17, 2014, the long-running teen fantaserye remained its lead despite its 5-month-airing and registered with 29.8% in the entrance of ABS-CBN's Bagito (27.1%) and GMA's Coffee Prince (11.3%). Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella: A Teen Princess Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, tumblers, wall clocks, rain gears, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, caps, posters, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. Music Due to the success of the light fantasy series, the soundtrack for the fantaserye was released July 20, 2014 by IBC Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. It was released for IBC's primetime feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. Sunny Day is the theme song of the series. The song also serves as the lead single from the soundtrack to the series. Track listing # Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (composed by Andrei Dionisio and Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador # Prinsesa ng Puso Mo (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador # I'm A Popstar (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # Mahal Kita Pero (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # I Can (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # I Heart You (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador Other songs used in the series * MOO (My Only One) (composed by Marlo Mortel) - Marlo Mortel * Give Thanks (composed by Henry Smith) - Janella Salvador *Dance with Me (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador *One Hello (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador *You Are My Song (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Janella Salvador *Lovin' You (Shanice) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador *Ganyan Talaga (words by Jamie Rivera and music by Dennis Quila) - Janella Salvador *Harana Na Na Na Na (composed by Bobbie Mabilog and Brad Mabilog) - Janella Salvador Foreign songs * Feel This Moment - Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera * Love You like a Love Song - Selena Gomez & the Scene DVD Release IBC has released Janella: A Teen Princess on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. Janella: A Princess Girl mobile game In August 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella: A Princess Girl. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, KapinoyLand, The Million Second Quiz and Janella in Wonderland are becoming the huge success. Awards and nominations 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actress) - Won (Janella Salvador) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best TV Series) - Won Anak TV Seal Awards * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won PMPC Star Awards for Television * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (German Moreno's Power Tandem Award) - Won (MarNella: Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Male Star of the Night) - Won (Jerome Ponce) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (German Moreno Power Tandem of the Year) - Won (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Child Performer) - Won (Xyriel Manabat) Catholic Mass Media Awards * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Fantasy Series Actress) - Won (Janella Salvador) * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Fantasy Series) - Won Eduk Circle Awards * 2014 Winner, Most Popular Teen Actress of the Year (Janella Salvador) Trivia * Salvador is also appear as Nikki for the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. * The is the fourth project of Janella for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. * The second solo primetime fantaserye of Janella Salvador for IBC. * Salvador will joined by Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who are also appear the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart as Nicolo and Luke, will now appear the light fantasy drama on IBC. * Some of the cast from Be Careful With My Heart include Gloria Sevilla, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Kelly dela Cruz, Jon Lucas, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes, Paul Jake Castillo and Divina Valencia were moving to IBC to appear the network's primetime light fantasy series. * Janella: A Princess Girl will reunite Janella with the award-winning director Jeffrey Jetuian directed her in such unforgettable projects. * Mortel's third team-up with Janella after ''Janella in Wonderland'' and ''Friends 4Ever''. * For the first time, Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce teamed up with Janella Salvador in their own primetime feel-good fantaserye with a love-team MarNella (Marlo-Janella) and JerNella (Jerome-Janella). * Theater actress-singer Jenine Desiderio, the mother of daughter the 16-year-old young star Janella, will be joined the light fantasy series as Janella's mom. * The first ever primetime project of Jenine Desiderio and Zoren Legaspi under IBC. * Marlo Mortel, Robi Domingo and Jerome Ponce were Salvador's leading men during the series' run. * Sam Pinto marks her first primetime project on IBC, after her transfer from ABS-CBN and GMA Network, she transfered as the hottest Kapinoy sexy actress for being Kapinoy. See also * Jerome Ponce goes to IBC * It’s raining new shows on IBC-13 * IBC goes to PRIMETIME 13 with a concert * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Premieres this July 21 * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Pilot Episode Wins, Trends Worldwide * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' weekend marathon this Saturday and Sunday * Shine On Fantaserye on IBC-13 (PrimeTastik) * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' and 'Voltron Man' Switch Timeslot! * IBC Maintains Nationwide TV Ratings in July * "Janella: A Teen Princess" Remains In Top Spot * TIME SLOT SWITCHING LIFTS JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS AND VOLTRON MAN TO RULE PRIME TIME! * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ Leads Top 35 Shows in July * Robi Domingo Enters 'Janella: A Teen Princess,' For Janella's Love Traingle * IBC-13—The superstar TV viewing 54 year after * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ and ‘Voltron Man’ is Now Two of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers * Mom's Day Off this Wednesday in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * A New Primetime Line-Up via IBC-13′s ‘Kapinoy Primetime′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 5 primetime series * Liza Soberano Joins ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Becoming Phenomenal Teen Fantaserye While Opens Season 2 on September 22 * Natasha Fashion and Beauty, IBC-13 Tie-up for The Fashion Brand and Teen Clothes Venture * ‘JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS’ REMAINS AS ONE OF THE MOST-WATCHED PROGRAMS IN THE COUNTRY * Big Switch!: Maya, Sir Chief and Abby of 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' cross-over to this week's special guest for 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * IBC-13 STILL THE FRONTRUNNER IN NATIONAL TV RATINGS IN OCTOBER * Teen Kontrabida Michelle Vito as Princess Charm in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS WINS NATIONAL TV RATINGS, TRENDS ON TWITTER * This December on IBC-13 * IBC-13 is Set to Revolutionize Philippine TV Viewing Habit this 2015 * 'Hayate the Combat Butler' and 'Janella: A Teen Princess' to Shine On Primetime Starting January 12 on IBC * Aggressive Channel 13 * IBC-13 Starts 2015 at No. 3 Nationwide * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ is Most Successful Feel-Good Teen Fantaserye in PHL * Janella Salvador released another album Oh My G!, It's Me Janella * ABS-CBN’s ‘Inday Bote’ and GMA’s ‘My Love from the Star’ to Vie Against IBC’s ‘Janella: A Teen Princess,’ That's Me Janella * Janella Is Enchong Dee's Leading Lady in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * Primetime Princess Janella Salvador Now Turning 17 by Her IBC-13 Shows * ‘Must’ shows on IBC 13 * Prime attractions of Channel 13 * Janella Becoming Nega-Janella in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * Maja Salvador Appear to 'Janella: A Teen Princess,' Is She Transferring to IBC-13? * Liza Soberano Returns to 'Janella: A Teen Princess' By Her Special Guest Enrique Gil * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Beats Again For Rival Teleseryes * Mega Manila TV Ratings: ‘Half Sisters’ is No. 1 Daytime Program, ‘Pangako Sa Yo’ Rules Primetime * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Marks With Janella's 1st Monthsary * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Janella: A Teen Princess on Facebook * Janella: A Teen Princess on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Action television series